


Carpet Ride

by ashleybenlove



Category: Aladdin (1992), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Jasmine is wearing sunglasses, carpet rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Charlotte goes on a magic carpet ride with Aladdin.





	Carpet Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389387) by disneykinklover. 



> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "The Princess and the Frog/Any  
> Charlotte/Any (or All) of the princes"
> 
> At the time I posted the fic on DKM, I noted the inspired by fic as being on my mind while I wrote this fic.

“You’re going on a magic carpet ride with Aladdin?” Tiana asked. “You do know he’s married, Lottie?”

“Of course, I know that!” Charlotte exclaimed. “It’s just for fun!”

Tiana shrugged.

“Okay,” Tiana muttered.

Charlotte met Aladdin on a balcony, with a gorgeous view of the environs, and also on the balcony, Jasmine was lounging on a lawn chair with sunglasses on, and the Carpet was waiting as silently as a magic carpet would be waiting.

“You ready, Miss La Bouff?” Aladdin asked.

“Let’s go!” Charlotte exclaimed.


End file.
